Enough Blood Has Been Spilled
by IINightwingII
Summary: Nightwing, seeks help in Oliver Queen, to find Deathstroke and finally take him down Features: Nightwing, Deathstroke, Oliver, Roy and Thea
1. First Impressions

Silence brooms throughout the Arrow Cave, as the lights flicker to darkness. Oliver stumbles forward, from a push from behind, he reaches for his bow but it was too late he was already lying on the freezing cold ground! He turns onto his back trying to make out the figure in front of him, but the darkness restricted him. A sharp sound startled both of them, Oliver could just about make out, Roy Harper also known as Arsenal, Roy sprinted to the Unknown figure, trying to knock him out, but it led to him getting shocked by an electric source. The lights struggled to switch on, but the flickers of light let Oliver, finally see the figure.

"I'm looking for the location of Deathstroke, unless you both have a death wish I suggest you speak now."

The lights suddenly switched on, and Oliver finally realized who it was, "Your the bludhaven vigilante" He jumped up from the cold ground and stared at him for a second, "Deathstroke?" He stopped for a second before adding, "Deathstroke.. is dead." He finally admits.

Before the other vigilante, also known as Nightwing could react, a sleeping dart entered his neck from an gun held by Roy. Oliver briefly nodded at Roy, before strapping _Nightwing_ to a chair.

Before long, his eyes started to flicker open.

Oliver sighed, "God, your a heavy sleeper," He leaned forward in the chair across from _Nightwing_ , "Why is the former, Robin breaking into my Cave."

 _Nightwing_ glanced up, "I'm not Robin" he yelled, as he snapped the wire, freeing his hands, he slid towards a table were his Escrima Sticks were placed, "Look, I'm just looking for Deathstroke, I didn't have any intentions of hurting any of you".

Oliver and Roy, regrouped together. Oliver stepped forward towards the vigilante, "As I said, Deathstroke is dead!"

 _Nightwing_ sighed, as he threw Escrima Sticks on the ground, and made a solid hit to Oliver's chest, but to his surprise, Oliver only stumbled back a step not even showing any signs of pain. The vigilante tried not to let Oliver notice his surprisie. Oliver lifted his hand, punching him in the side of the face, sending _Nightwings_ mask smashing towards the ground, behind the mask it was, _Richard John 'Dick' Grayson_ , a member of the police force in Bludhaven.

"Deathstroke is gone! Leave before I loose my temper!"

"Look, enough blood has been spilled!" Richard finally spoke, "Deathstroke has already killed many officers, I figured you may know his location".

 **The Other Side Of Star City**

The stench of blood, lay in the air. Slade dragged his sword along the ground as he left the small street with at least twenty people slaughtered behind him. As soon as people lay sight on the bloody figure in front of them, they ran as fast as they could as if they suddenly had powers of a gifted speedster. Deathstroke,

/ **I may not continue, as I don't know if I like this or not. Ideas, will be appreciated!**

 **Also let me know if you want this to continue or not**


	2. Bang!

The streets were silent, the loudest sound was from the wind pushing the delicate leafs onto the deserted road. Thea strolled down the road admiring the peace that will become a ghost in a matter of precious hours. As she turned the corner, continuing her morning stroll, she got swept off her feat and was now on the ground. Just as she was about to complain, she noticed a familiar face. She grabbed his hand, pulling herself back onto her feet. Thea gasped she couldn't believe it!

"Grayson! Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Star City". She beemed

He smiled in return, "I'm not staying long, here on hero business" he rolled his eyes in exhaustion.

"If you aren't busy, later, come to Queen Manor for dinner, I say Oliver would love to meet the man that helped me through the five years he was gone".

"I don't think that would be a good idea," he sighed "I have a feeling, Oliver wouldn't like me"

"Don't be _ridiculous_ , how can somebody not like you!" She smirked, "Just come, it will be fun," she looked at him straight in his eyes, "Seven O'Clock sharp, don't make me wait."

He gave a weak smile, before saying his goodbyes. He let her turn the corner before he carried down a street. The sun started to creep up into the sky as the day became lighter. He looked again at his smart watch, looking for the location of the reported crime scene. He felt a short quiver down his spine as he approached the massacre, he looked down in disgust, innocent people, dead! He jumped over the police tape and looked for some sort of clue that could tell him the location of the murderer, then he saw it, upon a child's body a note. He couldn't bring himself to go near the young child's body, but he knew he had to. He swiftly grabbed the note:

Ah, boy wonder, once again too slow! 

Seems like you can't save anybody theses days

He ripped the note apart, as he roared with frustration. It is happening again, and he seems powerless to stop the one villain he could never defeat

 **7:30 PM, Queen Manor**

Thea waited outside, waiting for somebody she feared wouldn't come. It seems has been waiting hours for him. As she sighed with hopelessness, footsteps behind her, made her to swiftly twirl around.

"Traffic was terrible! Forgive me" Grayson pleaded as he handed her flowers

"How could I not forgive you," She smirked before frowning amount later, "What happened? You have an black eye."

"It's ok, gotten worse injuries in my time". He weakly grinned before he approached the door way with her.

As they stepped inside the dining room, tension raised almost in a flash, Oliver glared straight at Grayson. A sudden bang, startled everybody in the room. Slade appeared out from the shadows, with his blade about to go straight through Oliver. Grayson acted fast, knocking the blade out of Slades hand before he could cause any damage to Oliver. Oliver, swiftly punched Slade in the chest knocking him to the ground.

A gunshot appeared behind them, Thea fell onto the ground with her blood staining the spotless white carpet. The shooter was no other then Deadshot. As Grayson ran to Thea' side, the gunshot rang in his ears. Slade gave an mocking laugh before taunting him.

 _"Once again, too slow"._

 _ **/So that was part two, I decided I will continue with it, probably for a at least 5 more chapters. I'll try and get two chapters out a week.**_


End file.
